


Та, что зовёт за собой в ночь

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [15]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Missing Scene, Post-Series, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Зед танцует, а Джон вспоминает, как они дошли до жизни такой





	Та, что зовёт за собой в ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Cериальный постканон… ну давайте хоть сделаем вид, что сериальный. Для полноты ощущений слушать https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFAy-xK3MaE

Зед танцует. Люди у костров задают ей ритм, кто чем может: у кого-то бубны, у кого-то импровизированные барабаны, кто-то принес эти сплющенные металлические сферы, на звон которых отзываются все кости, а кто-то просто отбивает ритм хлопками и топотом.  
  
Сначала они не могли настроиться друг на друга, это походило на детский праздник, когда каждый пытается играть что-то свое. Джон посмеивается немного, но потом Зед выходит между кострами и начинает танцевать, она их дирижёр, она заставляет всех и каждого войти в единый ритм. Даже парень с гитарой, который пришёл сюда только чтобы склеить какую-нибудь девчонку и фыркал каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминал мистику, заворожено наблюдает за Зед, отбивая тот же ритм, что и все.  
  
Когда это происходит, что-то неуловимо меняется. Уже не Зед ведёт их, а они ведут её. Они могут ускориться или замедлиться, могут даже прекратить, но этого не происходит. Они слишком глубоко завязли в своём трансе, чтобы остановиться.  
  
Джон ловит себя на том, что отбивает тот же ритм ладонью по колену, и улыбается. Он мастер в гипнозе, он может убедить серьезного бизнесмена в том, что тот перелётная утка, и бизнесмен будет крякать, а перелётную утку Джон может убедить занять место в совете директоров… Но то, что делает Зед, старше. Она не путает разум и не мутит рассудок, она обращается к тому, что лежит глубже, к тому, что просыпается тогда, когда разум и рассудок бессильны.  
  
Непрошенными приходят воспоминания.  
  
— Разве оно этого стоило, Джон? — спрашивает Зед.  
  
Джон помнит тот день, пусть и не может сказать наверняка, какое было число.  
  
Лицо и одежда Зед в крови. Вокруг туши животных и тела людей, растерзанные, выпотрошенные, одного несчастного подвесили вниз головой и разрезали от паха до горла, и его кишки свисают как особо неудачное украшение. Неудачное и пахнущее дерьмом.  
  
— Разве оно этого стоило? — повторяет Зед.  
  
— Оно никогда этого не стоит, милая, — говорит Джон и вытирает ее лицо платком, который каким-то чудом оказался в кармане, — в этом вся суть магии.  
  
Теперь, глядя на неё, танцующую между костров под ритм, созданный в едином порыве несколькими десятками человек, Джон думает: она нашла то, что этого бы стоило. А потом поправляет себя: скорее нашла то, за что не нужно платить так, как платит сам Джон.  
  
Он упускает момент, когда с Зед падает одежда. Джон смотрит на её гибкое тело, на грудь, подпрыгивающую в такт движениям, на тёмные ареолы сосков, на изгиб шеи, на линию бедер и то, как движутся ее руки и ноги. Это красиво. Это возбуждающе в первобытном, не выхолощенном смысле. Джон готов прильнуть к телу Зед, слизывать пот с ее поясницы, готов поцеловать того, кто сидит рядом с ним у костра, готов пойти на охоту и рвать добычу зубами, если понадобится, готов нырнуть на океанское дно, готов танцевать ночь напролет или кричать так громко, чтобы услышали на другом материке. Он чувствует себя свободным и способным сделать что угодно.  
  
Часть его разума, та, что никогда не дремлет, чиста. Джон знает, что он может отступить в неё, укрыться среди магических схем, повторить мысленно все известные экзорцизмы, уйти от влияния Зед, от её танца, от ритма, на который отзывается вся эта ночь от полной луны в небе до огня трёх костров и примятой травы вокруг.  
  
Джон знает, но не хочет. Слишком приятно чувствовать это единство, ненадолго позволить себе купаться в ощущении безопасности.  
  
В другом воспоминании, которое является Джону, Зед напугана. В её видениях варианты будущего. Того самого, что так упорно готовили для неё, того, от которого ей не удаётся сбежать.  
  
— Тише, — говорит Джон, — я могу помочь.  
  
Он действительно может. Это похоже на анекдот: как помешать кому-то стать чистой непорочной матерью мессии? Есть два очевидных варианта. Джон выбирает тот, в котором Зед не умирает.  
  
Не лучший секс в его жизни. Даже не лучший его секс с Зед. Пусть она доверяет ему, пусть привычно льнёт, цепляясь за его плечи, но Джон ощущает себя просто посредником, двигаясь внутри неё почти механически. Всё скомкано, быстро, нет у них времени на ласки, липкий жар сплетённых тел скорее неприятен. Джон едва замечает, что кончил, потому что вокруг совсем другие энергии, для которых не имеют значения человеческие условности и правила в сексе. Когда его член обмякает — он отстраняется от Зед и замечает её слегка разочарованный и непонимающий взгляд перед тем, как дать деру, ведь стены вокруг них начинают рушиться.  
  
Глядя сейчас на танцующую Зед, Джон уверен: может быть намного лучше. Он готов стать с ней единым целым, даже готов влюбиться в неё или, скорее, уже влюбился той первобытной частью себя, что движется в едином ритме с остальными.  
  
Только вот другая часть Джона знает: он сейчас может быть с Зед, может слиться с ней в языческом экстазе один на один, может стать частью оргии, тут как она решит, но никогда не увидит в её глазах того доверия. Уверенности, что Джон Константин, каким бы мудаком он ни был с другими, не предаст её.  
  
Ведь он дал деру. Сбежал, оставив её разбираться с обезумевшими силами вокруг, с неслучившимся пришествием, с людьми, обвинявшими в этом Зед. Он спрятался, а она осталась, чтобы снова начать искать себя уже в одиночестве.  
  
«Разве оно этого стоило?» — спрашивает Джон сам у себя. И кивает сам себе. Стоило.  
  
Потому он смотрит на обнажённую Зед, позволяет себе отвлечься и стать частью её танца, но частью рассудка помнит о том, что скоро покинет это место, вернётся в сплетение улиц, к прямым линиям, к разрозненным сознаниям, которые так легко обвести вокруг пальца. Джон перестанет ощущать эту магию, которая старше любого из городов, что были выстроены людьми, и вернётся к своим обычным трюкам.  
  
Но в эту ночь он готов идти на её зов, пусть зовёт Зед вовсе и не Джона Константина.


End file.
